


последний шторм лета

by monstrum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Magical Realism, Symbolism, wonhao platonically, wonhui romantically
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrum/pseuds/monstrum
Summary: каждая история начинается с прощания.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun





	последний шторм лета

— Хей.

Вону поднимает голову и кивает:

— Ага, — он всегда так отвечает вместо ответного приветствия, поэтому и приветствует его обычно только Минхао.

Океан этим ранним утром подозрительно тихий, и делать рядом с ним нечего; потому что нечего наблюдать; Вону мочит подошву кед о знакомую воду и задумывается над тем, помнит ли его эта вода. 

Минхао садится на песок рядом, невзирая на светлые джинсы, которые потом придётся отдельно замачивать, и длинными пальцами зарывается в дырки на коленках, тянет нитки и не может оторвать; на коже остаются волнообразные полосы, переплетающиеся в нечётком узоре, Вону обращает на них внимание и больше не может его свести, это как татуировка. 

_Татуировки сводят?_

Или это обычно сводят людей.

Они молчат.

Почти всегда друг с другом они молчат, и для людей со стороны это всегда сродни гаданию между двумя вариантами: или им не о чем говорить, или им настолько вдвоём комфортно, что можно и помолчать, а правда всегда где-то. Но не где-то посередине.

Они молчат.

Потому что не всем словам нужно быть озвученными, чтобы дойти, и не всему озвученному, нужно быть словами. Это как с едой: то, что ты ешь, должно тебе нравится, но тебе нравится ведь не вся еда. Это как с едой: просто вместо завтрака разговор. 

— Сегодня будет последний шторм лета, — выдыхает Вону.

И Минхао не спрашивает, как он это определил и зачем этим определением поделился. Дальше они не молчат — обсуждают что-то по мелочи и бросают в воду мелкие камушки, которые плюхаются с тихим неуверенным хлопком, будто пятилетки пришли в кукольный театр и не могут решить, стоит ли аплодировать в конкретной сцене. Вону больше не говорит про шторм, и тогда Минхао спрашивает.

— А ты уже видел сон?

\

Когда нечего делать, — _почти всегда_ , — Вону смотрит сны.

Ложится или садится. Или стоит у окна. И просто представляет: что-то, кого-то, себя; по телу у него бегут мурашки, по воображению волны, волны, волны. Вону находит волны в любой жизни, даже в той, которую снит, и бросается в них с головой.

Когда Вону видит сон, он видит шторм, который назван именем человека, и человека, именем которого шторм назван.

Любой сон — магия, и Вону — самый искусный волшебник.

Когда во сне с Вону говорит _человек_ , вместо приветствия они всегда говорят друг другу «прощай».

\

Они знакомятся, когда небо разламывает от шторма — последнего шторма лета — и в офисе душно, неприятно пахнет растворимым кофе и сгоревшей лапшой, и у Вону болит голова, и Вону хочется разбить ненавистное окно, к углу которого прилипла полудохлая муха, и Вону хочет увидеть сон.

Вону хочет увидеть   
шторм  
и человека.

Вону видит шторм.

— Мерзко сегодня.

Вону видит человека.

— Ага.

Между ними расстояние, напротив этого расстояния мелькает молния. И Вону улыбается. Он представляет себе океан, представляет себе песок, забивающийся в кеды, представляет себе волны. Волны, волны, волны. Вону немного скрипуче, неохотно, поворачивается в сторону человека, запоминая его лицо.

Вону больше не хочет видеть ни один сон.

Джун называет своё имя, Вону этим именем называет шторм.

\

— Хей.

Вону поднимает голову и кивает:

— Я сегодня кое-кого встретил.

Минхао зависает в проходе между собой с работы и собой домашним, и лицо его тоже зависает, — непониманием, — и он просит подождать. Долго моет в ванной руки, потом совсем коротко — фарфоровое лицо, на нём тоже, чуть что, появится трещинка.

Минхао продаёт людям надежду, позволяет задувать свечку на торт в честь дня рождения, когда человек до дня рождения, скорее всего, не доживёт. Он тоже своего рода волшебник, только не может сотворить магию для себя, и потому — глубоко несчастен, ведь счастье совсем не в том, чтобы быть _довольным_.

Минхао доволен и очень; Минхао несчастен и больше, чем очень.

Они полулежат на старом диване, который остался от предыдущей хозяйки, пьют: Вону — горькое тёмное пиво, Минхао — белое игристое вино; на Вону белая домашняя футболка, на Минхао — рабочая тёмная рубашка.

Они и вместе, и порознь, и близко, и далеко.

— Я сегодня кое-кого встретил, — повторяет Вону.

— А он симпатичный? — голос Минхао у Вону на плече.

— Не знаю.

— А? Не знаешь, потому что не увидел и нужны новые очки?

Вону закрывает глаза, пытаясь вспомнить джуново лицо:

— Он похож на шторм.

— Шторм?

— Мгм. Ага. _Шторм_.

Минхао продаёт людям надежду, но Вону не может дать её даже даром, слёзно смотрит куда-то ему в висок. 

Шторм ведь не может быть красивым или нет.

Однако шторм может разрушить всё на своём пути.

\

Когда они видятся в следующий раз, Вону после трёх ночей, дней, секунд без сна, и шторма никакого в помине нет: сияет карамельно-абрикосовое солнце, цвета скукоживающейся прямо на деревьях листвы. Из форточки приятно пахнет стартом осени, кислыми яблоками и пожухлой травой.

Но Вону слышит волны, когда Джун говорит:

— Пока.

Все истории начинаются с прощания.

— Почему ты сюда приходишь? — срывается у Вону с языка фейерверком испуга. Джун может уйти и больше никогда не вернуться. И что тогда делать Вону? Уснуть он теперь сможет лишь в следующей жизни.

У Джуна улыбка, как та молния.

— А ты?

Вону закатывает глаза.

Джун улыбается.

Персиковое воздушное небо сокрушается грозой; никакой шторм не приходит, только влажно шелестит ветер, прибивая, в странный такт, кулаком по стеклу; Вону не улыбается Джуну в ответ, и Джун этого совсем не ждёт. 

Может, потому что Джун ничего не ждёт, Вону влюбляется в него за одну тысячную секунды.

Шторм не может быть красивым или нет, но Джун — самый красивый шторм из всех.

\

До встречи с Вону Джун задыхается его именем во сне, мёртвым телом живым шагом бродит по съёмной квартирке и выплакивает дождливыми слезами весь этот маленький город. 

Когда Джун плачет, начинается шторм. 

Когда Джун не присутствует в своём сне, он заглядывает в чужие.

Когда Джун встречает Вону, ничего не начинается.

Лету приходит конец.

\

Минхао нервно вытягивает нитки из коленок, повесив голову, когда напряжённо хлопает дверь и на пороге вырастает Вону. От влюблённости у него горят щёки, от усталости режет в глазах. 

Они молчат.  
Они молчат.  
Они молчат.

Почти всегда друг с другом они молчат, и для Минхао это сейчас в тягость.

Они молчат.  
Они молчат.  
Они молчат.

Потому что не всем прощаниям нужно быть озвученными. 

Вону пьёт белое игристое, разглаживая полосы на мятой тёмной рубашке, которую не сменил после работы в офисе. Минхао смотрит на него с надеждой. И никак не может её передать.

Ему хочется что-то сказать.

_Ты мой самый лучший друг_.

Ему хочется что-то сказать.

_Посмотри новый сон_.

Ему хочется что-то--

Вону мягко толкает Минхао в плечо и полусмеётся; рассказывает что-то про бодрствование, про шторм, про Джуна. И пока он говорит, сам чувствует, как его накрывают волны. Волны, волны, волны. 

Столько раз Вону задавался вопросом, помнит ли его вода, но ни разу не спрашивал он, по какой причине ей не забывать. Не забывать подошву его кед, озадаченное хмурое лицо, сновидения.

\

— Ты похож на шторм, — Вону здоровается первым.

Джун улыбается и будто мурлычет:

— А ты очень красивый.

— Только красивый? И всё?

— В этом мире красота это всё.

— Ты бы хотел встретить меня в другом? — почему-то смеётся Вону.

И Джун внезапно больше не улыбается; они с Вону и так видятся в каждом мире, в каждой жизни находят друг друга, как шторм и волны. Оба это знают и слышат в тишине и расстоянии, на котором стоят. Напротив этого расстояния бутоном хризантемы распускается закат.

И, может, дело в том, как Вону избегает джунова взгляда, но. Джун влюбляется в Вону и требуется ему на это одна тысячная одной тысячной секунды.

Больше они не говорят: сегодня или вообще; и домой едут каждый — на чём может. Джун на взятом напрокат велосипеде, раскалывая тропические лужи. Вону в пыльном автобусе на последнюю мелочь, полном пожилых людей с капающими ему на джинсы зонтами. 

Чем капать, если не было никакого дождя?

Они не обмениваются номерами; сегодня или вообще; и не ищут друг друга в социальных сетях. Они не смотрят друг на друга и не улыбаются на прощание в спины, потому что с этого прощания может начаться история, и оба слишком напуганы, чтобы что-то начинать.

Джун одними губами шепчет, что Вону _красивый_ , когда ветер врезается ему в лоб и неработающий фонарь на велосипеде. Красивый, как небесное тело. Как планета Нептун.

Вону одними губами шепчет, что Джун похож на _шторм_ , когда лоб больно бьётся об автобусное замызганное окно. На шторм, который когда-то снился. И призывал волны.

Волны, волны, волны.

И Джун.

Они не говорят. Они не. Они. Они расходятся.

Знакомятся в бедствие, расходятся в спокойствие.

\

Океан этим поздним вечером подозрительно буйный; вода запоминает Вону, как своего бога, и приглашает на дно. И, когда он заходит, как есть, в непонятной одежде, которую забывает, стоит перестать на неё смотреть, Вону накрывает.

Водой.

Волнами.

Губами Джуна из сна.

Спокойно расходятся лишь незнакомцы.

И мертвецы.

\

— А ты уже видел сон?

Вону отвлекается от пальцев Минхао и пожимает плечами, ему трудно понять, что реальность, что сон. И Минхао обнадёживающе вздыхает:

— Пошли домой, проспишься.

Вону бросает последний взгляд на спокойный океан и мысль о шторме его не покидает.

— А как же последний шторм лета? Не пропущу, пока буду спать?

Минхао переплетает их пальцы, пока тянет Вону домой.

Другим людям надежду он продаёт, Вону — даёт даром.

— Это последний шторм лета, но не последнее лето, я прав?

Вону думает про сон, про шторм.

И про что-то, о чём совершенно забыл.


End file.
